Saying the Name of a Parody
This is a list of MAD segments where they would say the name of a MAD parody correctly. [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']]' - '[[TransBOREmores|'TransBOREmores']]' ' *[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Episode 4']]' - '[[Star Blecch|'Star Blecch']] *'Episode 4 - '[[uGlee|'uGlee']]' ' *[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Episode 5']]' - '[[Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Extreme Renovation: House Edition']]' ' *[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Episode 7']]' - '[[Big Time Rushmore|'Big Time Rushmore']]' ' *[[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'Episode 11']]' - '[[S'UP|'S'UP']]' ' *[[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Episode 12']]' - '[[Da Grinchy Code|'Da Grinchy Code']] *'Episode 12 - '[[Duck|'Duck']]' ' *[[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Episode 14']]' - '[[Pokémon Park|'Pokémon Park']] *'Episode 14 - '[[WWER|'WWER']]' ' *[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Episode 15']]' - '[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance']] *'Episode 15 - '[[Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Yo Gagga Gagga!']]' ' *[[The Straight A-Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Episode 16']]' - '[[The Straight A-Team|'The Straight A-Team']] *'Episode 16 - '[[Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Gaming's Next Top Princess']]' ' *[[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'Episode 22']]' - '[[Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'Smallville: Turn Off the Clark']] *[[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'Episode 24']]' - '[[ArTHOR|'ArTHOR']]' ' *[[Force Code / Flammable|'Episode 26']]' - Flammable' [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *'Episode 2 (28) - Super 80's ' *[[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Episode 5 (31)']]' - '[[Minute to Flynn It|'Minute to Flynn It']]' ' *[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 9 (35)']]' - '[[How I Met Your Mummy|'How I Met Your Mummy']]' ' *[[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Episode 12 (38)']]' - '[[Green Care Bear|'Green Care Bear']]' ' *[[FROST/Undercover Claus|'Episode 15 (41)']]' - '[[Undercover Claus|'Undercover Claus']]' ' *[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'Episode 17 (43)']]' - '[[2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']]' ' *[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Episode 20 (46)']]' - '[[That's What Super Friends Are For|'That's What Super Friends Are For']]' ' *[[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Episode 21 (47)']]' - '[[Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Celebrity Wife Swamp']]' ' *[[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Episode 22 (48)']]' - '[[I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']]' ' *[[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'Episode 23 (49)']]' - '[[The Adventures of TaunTaun|'The Adventures of TaunTaun']]' ' *'Episode 23 (49) - '[[Everybody Loves Rayman|'Everybody Loves Rayman']]' ' *[[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Episode 24 (50)']]' - '[[Moves Like Jabba|'Moves Like Jabba']]' ' *[[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 26 (52)']]' - '[[Hulk Smash|'Hulk Smash']] [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *[[Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash|'Episode 2 (54)']]' - '[[Yawn Carter|'Yawn Carter']]' ' *'Episode 2 (54) - '[[Franklin & Crash|'Franklin & Crash']]' ' *[[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'Episode 8 (60)']]' - '[[The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Poop-seidon Adventure']]' ' *'Episode 9 (61) - Average-ers' *[[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Episode 11 (63)']]' - '[[Adjustment Burro|'Adjustment Burro']]' ' *[[Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans|'Episode 17 (69)']]' - '[[Total Recall Me Baby|'Total Recall Me Baby']] *[[Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge|'Episode 19 (71)']]' - '[[Brain Purge|'Brain Purge']]' ' *[[Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project|'Episode 21 (73)']]' - '[[Hip Hop Hobbit|'Hip Hop Hobbit']]' ' *[[Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler|'Episode 25 (77)']]' - '[[Reply All|'Reply All']]' ' *'Episode 25 (77)' - [[Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler|'''Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler]]' *[[George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes|'Episode 26 (78)]] - George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper' *'Episode 26 (78) - Star Wars Earned Stripes' [[Season 4|'Season 4']] *[[Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein|'Episode 1 (79)]] - Linkong' *'Episode 4 (82) - Les the Miz' *'Episode 4 (82) - The Lex Factor' *[[Papa / 1600 Finn|'Episode 5 (83)]] - [[Papa|'''Papa]] *[[G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log|'Episode 6 (84)']]' - '[[G.I. E.I. Joe|'G.I. E.I. Joe']] *[[Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice|'Episode 10 (88)']]' - '[[The Most Beautiful Voice|'The Most Beautiful Voice']] *'Episode 14 (92) - Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?' *[[Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank|'Episode 16 (94)']]' - '[[Stark Tank|'Stark Tank']] *[[Doraline / Monster Mashville|'Episode 21 (99)']]' - '[[Doraline|'Doraline']] *[[MAD's 100th Episode Special|'Episode 22 (100)']]' - '[[Sanjay and Krang|'Sanjay and Krang']] *'Episode 22 (100) - '[[Worst Show Ever|'Worst Show Ever']] Trivia *There are 53 MAD segments where they would say the name of a MAD parody correctly. *There are only seven MAD segments where they would say the name of a MAD parody differently: *#[[WALL·E·NATOR|'WALL·E·NATOR']] - "Prepare to be WALL·E·NATED." ~ WALL·E·NATOR *#[[The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] - "...to tell you how I became the Prawn of Bel-Air!" ~ Will Smith *#[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']] - "Wait, is this a Footloose ''parody?" ~ Wolverine from the X-Men *#[[The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] - "It's ''the Tonight Show with your host... Jay Lion-O!" ~ Announcer *#'PilGrimm '- "...because our ancestors weren't just Grimms. They were PilGrimms!" ~ Nick Burkhardt's Aunt Marie *#[[The X-Mentalist|'The X-Mentalist']] - "You'll need an X-Mentalist." ~ Professor Charles Xavier, leader and founder of the X-Men *#[[Old Spock's Off Their Spockers|'Old Spock's Off Their Spockers']] - "...because you're watching Off Their Spockers." ~ Old Spock Category:Running Gags Category:Lists